GraLu broken bonds
by XXAnimeGirlXX1995
Summary: What happens when Natsu starts dating Lissanna and leaves Lucy behind? Will Gray step up to the plate and show her what's she's been missing? First fairt tail fanfic so let me know what you think. Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters
1. At A Glance

Lucy always thought she would end up with Natsu but she nothing ever happens like it should for her. All she has ever known is pain and sadness in her world. She knew something was changing for team Natsu but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the change to happen.

Lucy was sitting in a booth at the guild hall thinking over the events that have occurred recently. She sighed as she put her head on the table. It was that time of the year again. The S-Class trials and that meant everyone was busy doing solo missions.

_Memories flooded her mind. Tenrou island, Natsu and Lissanna, her and Gray. 3 weeks ago team Natsu were getting ready to leave for a mission when a girl approached the group, stopping them in their tracks.__"Natsu wait," the white hair girl yelled as she panted. She had a huge grin and her face showed a small blush.__"Hey Lissanna what's up?"_

_"Natsu listen…I know I waited a while to tell you this but…Will YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"__Natsu didn't say a word. He simply turned around and pulled the girl close. He kissed her as his teammates could do nothing but watch._

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt a small ache in her chest. For years she loved Natsu but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She watched him get with another woman and she still couldn't tell him. A cold yet warm hand nudged her. Lucy looked up and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes.

_Gray.._

Gray sighed and took a seat across from Lucy. She looked terrible. Team Natsu was slowly falling apart and he had to be the one to keep it together. He smiled softly at the blonde and put his hand on top of hers as if to comfort her.

_A week ago Lucy and Gray decided to take a mission just by themselves. Erza was off on a mission by herself and Natsu was off with Lissanna.__"Ready," The ice mage asked as he walked up to Lucy with hands in his pockets. She smiled and nodded her head. It was a simple mission. They just had to go and transport some important items on a train. They already met with the client who informed them that it would a 2 day trip before they reached their destination__Lucy and Gray were on the train, guarding the gold they were hired to protect. Lucy hadn't said much. She was still dealing with her heartbreak. Gray noticed this. He sighed heavily before he pulled the blonde close and kissed her softly on the lips. _

Lucy's heart beat faster as she remembered the kiss. A red tint flooded to her creaks. Something had changed between her and Gray. She wasn't sure what to do but something told her she always had feelings for the Ice Mage and to go with it. She tucked a piece of stay hair behind her ear and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Gray what's up?"

"S-Class trials are coming up and instead of Loke being my partner I was wondering if you would be my partner if I'm nominated again this year," he asked while looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Yeah of course!"

Gray and Lucy partied the night away with a few of their guild mates not knowing what would happen next. A lot of drinking and a night neither of them could remember. In the moment everything was fine but no one was prepared for what was awaiting them.

3 weeks have passed and the S-Class trials have come and gone. Elfman ended up being the next S-Class wizard thanks to Evergreen. Lucy and Gray tried their best but only came in second which was alright cause there was always next year. Gray looked around the guild hall. Natsu was out with Lissanna, Wendy was off with Shadow Gear, and Erza was meeting with Crime Sorciere. He scanned the room looking for a blonde but to no avail.

_Where is she?_

Lucy was sitting in her apartment with tears falling from her eyes. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death and she just wanted to be alone. She hadn't went to the guild hall in days. She needed time to think everything over. She thought she loved Natsu but here recently a certain Ice Wizard was on her mind.

_Gray.._

A knock on the front door disturbed her from her thoughts. She stood up and opened the door and to her surprise stood Gray Fullbuster. She stood back, welcoming him into her home. She wasn't expecting company but she wasn't the type to push people away. "I didn't see you at the Guild so I thought mabye..," his voice trailed off as looked at the woman In front of him. Beautiful blonde hair that was a mess, tear stained face, and chocolate eyes that were filled with tears. Gray sighed as he stepped inside the apartment. He didn't want to see her like this.

"Lucy…"

She didn't want to look at him. She knew if she did she would break down and let him inside and she just couldn't afford to do that anymore. Not after what happened with Natsu. She wiped her tears away and forced a smile on her face hoping Gray would believe it. The Ice Mage narrowed his eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. The smell of cinnamon mixed with strawberries as he held her tightly against his chest.

"Look whatever is bothering you..just know your not alone. You have me and I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here Lucy." His words were soothing and she couldn't hold back anymore. Her defense crumbled and she let him hold her until there was no tears left to cry.

_Why do you always show up when I need someone the most.._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gray pulled away from her. There was a serious look in his navy blue eyes. It startled her a little. "Lucy I care for you. Your my team mate. One of my closest friends and whatever your going through, you shouldn't have to do it alone."

_Friends..that's all we will ever be…even after I figured out my feelings_..

"Gray thank you. I appreciate it more than you think. I'll be fine. So don't worry about me," she spoke softly as she sat on her bed. Gray sat beside her not saying a word, just providing her comfort for the rest of the night. He glanced over at his guild mate who was fast asleep. A soft smiled formed and he kissed the top of her head before he slipped out of the apartment careful to not wake her up.

Gray walked into the guild hall and saw that all of team Natsu was there. His eyes wandered the room and landed on Lucy who seemed to be talking to Levy and enjoying herself. Natsu and Happy were talking with Mira at the bar and Erza was looking at the request board. Everything seemed okay now.

"Ice princess you finally decided to show up? Erza has a job picked out for us and it pays fairly well," the dragon slayer informed as he slid his hands in his pocket. Gray sighed. Another mission where Natsu destroys everything. Again.

"I'll go let Mira know we are taking the job and then we will head out," a soft yet sweet voice called out. Lucy walked over to Mira and got everything sorted out. The job they took requested someone to deal with a dark guild that threatened the townsfolk of Freesia. Team Natsu said their goodbyes and headed out on their mission. It would be a two day walk until they reached the village. Natsu and happy took the lead, Erza followed behind them, and Lucy and Gray bringing in the rear. They walked for hours until the sun started to set.

"Its starting to get dark outside. Why don't we stop for tonight and make camp," Erza's voice broke the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. I guess we should all find Jobs to do," Lucy replied as she stretched out her arms.

"Natsu, happy there's a lake nearby. Why don't you guys try to go catch some fish for us to eat for dinner. Gray, go gather up some firewood for a fire. I will go gather some water and Lucy can you start to set the tents up?"

Everyone nodded in agreement knowing not to go against what Erza said. Each team member went their separate way. Lucy began to set up the tents when a burst of cold wind hit her.

_Maybe I should set up two tents so we can stay warm_

Lucy finished setting the tents up and summoned Aries to fill the tents with her pink fluffy wool. She sat down and decided to relax until the others returned. Erza had followed Natsu and Happy to the lake to gather up some fresh water. She made her way back to the campsite but froze in place at the scene in front of her.

Gray had returned shortly after gathering a while pile of firewood. When he returned he saw Lucy sitting by herself. He placed the firewood in a pile and took his white button up shirt off and placed it around her shoulders. There was a slight wind which made it a bit chilly for the celestial mage.

"Thank you gray." She smiled as he took a seat next to her, placing his hand on hers. Something was happening between the two of them and neither was sure what to expect. The crunch of fallen leaves were heard as Erza approached the camp with fresh water. "Natsu should be here shortly with dinner," she announced right as the fire mage entered the camp with his loyal exceed flying next to him. Natsu lit the wood on fire and grilled the fish except for the one Happy wanted..

"I'll take first watch so everyone can get some rest," Gray announced as everyone finished their dinner. Erza smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then Its settled. Gray will have first watch followed by Natsu, me, and Lucy." Everyone nodded in agreement. Natsu and happy entered one tent as Erza entered the other. Lucy walked up to Gray.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me here recently. I know it's not much by a long shot but thank you." She hugged the mage from behind and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before heading into her own tent not knowing a certain red head was watching her. Gray smiled as he touched his cheek where Lucy had kissed him. He was worried that this mission would end in a disaster but good things keep happening and he wasn't going to let it stop.


	2. New Found Feelings

Lucy fluttered her deep brown eyes open as she felt someone nudge her. She took in her surroundings. There laid a shirtless Gray next to her sleeping soundly. "Lucy its your turn," Erza informed the blonde as she went to the other tent to sleep next to Natsu. Lucy sighed as she glanced over at Gray and exited the tent. She stretched out her arms as she took watch over her comrades and camp. The sun slowly rose, waking everyone one by one. All of team Natsu were awake and getting ready to get back on the road. If they were lucky they could reach the town by nightfall.

XXXXX

Hours have passed since they have been on the road but not a single person uttered a word. Lucy glanced over at Gray who was walking around shirtless again. "Gray your clothes," both Erza and Lucy muttered. The Ice Mage acted surprise as he put his shirt back on. Natsu snickered as his embarrassment. Lucy stopped suddenly as they entered the village. Gray looked over at the blonde as a smile reached his lips.

"Finally! We can actually rest in a real bed tonight," Lucy squealed as she ran ahead of the group towards a nice looking hotel. Everyone smiled as they followed the blonde. The sun had started to set and they weren't supposed to meet with the client until tomorrow. "Lucy and Gray will share one room. Natsu and I will take the other." Natsu started to protest but was stopped as Erza pointed her sword at him. He sighed as he followed Erza Into their room. They smiled as they said their goodnight .

Lucy and Gray entered their room not sure how to handle this situation. Erza purposely chose them to share a room together. Lucy blushed as she sat on the edge of the full sized bed. She wasn't sure how to make things easier. Gray took off his shirt and placed it on the floor. He glanced over at Lucy and saw her face was red and she seemed nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous. We are a team. We have a mission to do," he assured her as he flopped down on the bed beside her. She smiled softly and placed her hand on top of his. He blushed and averted his eyes.

"Gray..there's something I must confess. Ever since Natsu started dating Lisanna I felt lonely.."

"Lucy I have a question. Do you love him? Do you love Natsu?" Silence took over the room and neither knew what to say. Gray sat there waiting for a response. He couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted her to be happy and he would do whatever it took to achieve that goal. Lucy sighed softly trying to calm her racing heart. "Honestly I thought I did. He is the one that brought me to fairly tail after all but here lately I realized that I'm not in love with him. I care for him deeply but that's all." She looked up as she confessed her feelings but not a word was said. Gray smiled as he leaned in and kissed those cherry red lips of hers. The words she spoke gave him hope. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers not wanting this moment to end.

Suddenly the door flew wide open as Natsu and Erza walked in. Erza smiled as she looked over at her friends. Her hunch was right. Natsu on the other hand was furious. "Hey pervert what the HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY!!"

Natsu's voice filled the room followed by a right hand punch coming in contact with Gray's face. Gray narrowed his eyes at the dragon slayer and jumped off the bed. He was ready to fight when a small yet gentle hand pulled him back.

"Natsu stop it…Gray didn't do anything wrong." Lucy tried to reason with him. Erza acted quickly and punched Natsu in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. "Gray please take care of Lucy. He may not approve but I certainly do. You both deserve to be happy and I won't let this one stop you," she spoke as she motioned to Natsu. The couple smiled as they watched Titania drag the dragon slayer out of the room.

"That went a lot better than expected," Gray said as he pulled Lucy close to him. He smiled and claimed those lips of hers yet once again. She returned the kiss enjoying the warmth that was building up inside of her. He slid his tongue softly over hers engaging in a battle which of course he won by a long shot. "G-Gray," she stuttered out of breath. Her face was a crimson red as she looked at the man before her. She loved him and she no longer had anything holding her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her body. He looked at her causing her mind to get fuzzy.

"Lucy I'm sorry. It's just I've had feelings for you for a while and I hope once this mission is over with we can discuss some important things," He stated as he sat next to her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She smiled and placed her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. The celestial mage slowly started to drift off to sleep as the ice mage ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. Gray smiled as he too slowly drifted off to sleep holding the one that mattered the most in his arms.

XXXXXX

Team Natsu met with the client who informed them of the situation with the dark guild that was threatening their once peaceful town. The client was paying them 100,000 jewel upon completion of their mission. The dark guild, Succubus Eye, was hold out at a 2 story ran down house located in the middle of the town. "We need to finish this up and get back home," Natsu stated as he glared at Gray. No one had talked about the events that unfolded the night before. He stopped walking as they reached the ran down house. A smirk crossed his lips.

"Me and Erza will take the top floor as long as you two can handle the bottom floor." He wanted to be far away from the ice mage. He felt betrayed and wanted to be back home with Lisanna as soon as possible. Natsu and Erza took of heading towards the top floor as Lucy and Gray took care of the members that dwelled on the main floor. Gray began dropping enemies left and right using his ice make magic. There seemed to be no end to them. He had hoped to make this quick but it was taking longer than expected. He couldn't see Lucy due to the enemies and a feeling of panic washed over him.

"OPEN GATE OF THE BULL, TAURUS," Lucy screamed as she fell into a hole that was created by the enemy. Her loyal spirit began taking down enemies , trying to protect anyone from harming Lucy. Gray noticed Taurus and together they cleared the main floor. They walked over to the hole and Taurus disappeared as his gate closed. Gray jumped down in the hole without thinking. When Lucy fell she had injured her leg badly. When Gray took in the sight before him, he started to panic. All she could do was smile as if trying to calm him down. Her ankle was swollen and was starting to bruise. Her leg had a deep gash from her knee to her ankle and blood was dripping onto the ground.

"We need to get you out of here." The house began to shake as the fight upstairs was starting to come to an end. Gray picked Lucy up as he made stairs with his magic. He carried her in his arms until they were safely out of the house and sat her down softly on the grass. Natsu and Erza escaped the falling house and joined their friends. Natsu was filled with rage as he laid eyes on Lucy. She was hurt and it was HIS fault. He would pay. Natsu stormed over to Gray and pulled him by the front of his shirt. "You got Lucy hurt? Look at her!! You can't even protect her? You make me sick!"

Gray pushed the dragon slayer off of him and punched him straight in the face. He couldn't stand to hear the words that came out of his mouth. Anger took over his body as the two began to fight. Erza sighed as she quickly hit both boys in the head, forcing them to behave.

"Look it doesn't matter what happened. The mission is finished. Natsu, you and I will collect the reward and return to the hotel. Gray, take Lucy to the hotel and tend to those wounds of hers. We will come check on you guys when we ar finished with the client." Erza dragged a very upset Natsu towards the clients home.Gray carried a wounded Lucy to their hotel room. He hadn't said a single word on the way there. Natsu's outburst still stung in his mind and he was having a hard time shaking it. He placed her gently on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to fetch a first aid kit. He put some antibiotics on her scrape and wrapped her leg in bandages but refused to say a word or even look at her.

"Gray don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. I was careless. I should have," Lucy was interrupted as the door flew open and Natsu stormed in followed by Erza. Natsu walked over to Gray and pushed him away from his friend. "This could have been avoided if you would have protected Lucy. If it were me I'd be able to protect her. Her getting hurt isn't something that should happen," he growled through his teeth as he got face to face with the ice wizard. Gray shrugged his shoulders and refused to look at him.

"Your right. It's my fault she got hurt. While you two were taking down the guild master we had to fight all of the other members. We got separated and by the time we found each other again it was too late." Nastu got even angrier hearing what he had to say. He balled his hands into fists and fire rose from them. He was ready to fight and no one was going to stop him this time. He grabbed gray by his collar and dragged him outside. Gray pulled away from the dragon slayer. He turned to leave but was met with a fist straight to his face. He sighed and used his own magic landing a hit on Natsu.

"Flame brain cut it out. The mission is over with and I'd like to go home." Natsu wouldn't budge. He kept landing hit after hit on the ice mage, refusing to stop. The anger deep inside of him kept him going. He was getting ready for another attack but was met with a familiar face. Loke, also known as Leo the lion of the 12 zodiac.

"Loke! You of all people should understand my anger. He let Lucy get hurt but your stopping me from beating him into a bloody pulp? This isn't right and you know it GOD DAMMIT!!!" Leo smiled as he pulled Natsu away from Gray. He knew what happened but Lucy wasn't severely hurt so this fight needed to come to a end. "Lucy is okay. She's a little scraped up but she will be fine. This fight can wait for another time. You need to focus on getting back home so she can rest and heal up properly." Natsu sighed as he watched the lion shimmer and disappear as his gate was forced shut. Lucy ran right past Natsu towards Gray but was stopped as the dragon slayer grabbed a hold of her wrist. He didn't want her near that man and he would do whatever to protect her.

"I think it's time we head back home. Luce I'll carry you so you can get some rest and heal up." No one protested as he picked up the celestial mage and began their journey back home. No one was prepared for what would happen when they finally returned home.


	3. The Confession

Team Natsu entered the guild hall and was welcomed by all of their friends. Natsu went off with Lisanna, Erza was talking to Mira, Gray got dragged off by Juvia, and Lucy sat down next to Levy. The blue haired mage looked at her best friend and smiled brightly.

"Hey Lu-Chan how did the mission go," Levy asked greeting her best friend. Lucy shook her head as she leaned back in the booth. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep but she had so much on her mind. Her ankle was throbbing and she didn't know if she could make it home by herself since Natsu had carried her all the way home. She glanced around the guild hall until she saw Gray. She wanted so badly to talk to him and tell him how she truly felt but he was busy talking to Juvia.

Levy noticed how bad her friend was injured and put her book down that she was reading to look at Lucy. She noticed how the celestial wizard looked at Gray. Something had changed between them and she was curious.

"Did something happen?" Lucy adverted her eyes and shook her head at her friend. She knew sooner or later she would have to talk to Levy about what happened but she decided it would have to wait for now. She smiled as she stood up and said her goodbyes as she wobbled over to the guild doors and left. She made it home with the thanks of Leo.

XXXXX

Hours have passed since they had returned home and Gray finally escaped Juvia. He scanned the guild hall but didn't spot Lucy anywhere. She was injured and he started to worry that something may have happened to her. He spotted Levy talking to Erza and Lisanna. Without thinking, he quickly ran over there.

"Have you guys seen Lucy anywhere," he asked as his mind started to race at the possibilities of what could have happened to her. Natsu walked over to the group and slid his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He narrowed his eyes at the ice mage.

"what do you need with Lucy? Haven't you already done enough damage ice princess?" Gray ignored his snide comment as he turned to Levy hoping she had a answer for him. The blue haired maiden sighed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Lu-Chan went home hours ago but don't worry," Levy's voice trailed off as Gray ran out of the guild with one goal in mind, to find her.

_Please be okay Lucy…_

Gray ran through the streets of Magnolia as fast as he could until he reached Lucy's apartment. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment before running up to her apartment. He ran a hand through his hair before knocking loudly on the door. He could hear his heart beating in his chest.

"Coming!" Lucy hollered as she walked over the door, limping a bit. She opened the door and froze. She wasn't expecting Gray and she wasn't sure why he was here. She was starting to have doubts if he felt the same way she did. She motioned for him to come inside as she slowly limped over to her desk and took a seat. Gray's eyes softened as he seen Lucy was still having trouble walking around. He walked up to her and took her leg in his hand. He slowly started to rub her ankle gently.

"G-Gray you don't have to do that," she stuttered a bit embarrassed. Gray stopped and walked over and took a seat in a chair. All his worries seemed to vanish when he was around her. Even though she was hurt he felt all his worries vanish into thin air.

"Thank God your okay," he muttered as he put his head in his hands. Lucy's heart started to beat fast and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Gray I'm alright. It was a mission. Things like that are bound to happen. Plus we are just comrades so there's no need to worry." Her words stung. Gray had hope at one point but now he was doubting himself. He sighed as he looked at her deep brown chocolate eyes. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"I guess if your okay then I don't need to be here anymore. Next time you see Wendy, have her heal your ankle. See you later." He left the apartment, stuck his hands in his pocket, and walked the streets of Magnolia again with no destination in mind. He looked up and saw Natsu and Lisanna walking towards them with Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

_Great. Just what I need right now. _

Natsu stopped in his tracks as soon as he spotted Gray. The anger from before came rushing back. "Lisanna, take everyone and get to Lucy's house. I need to have to talk with Gray. "Aye sir," was all that was heard as everyone headed in the direction of the celestial mage's apartment.

"Natsu I don't have time to talk," Gray coldly said as he went to push past him but was stopped as Natsu pulled him back. He had a serious look and refused to let Gray get past him. "Look I don't know what's going on with you recently but I need you to leave Lucy alone. Isn't it obvious that your just a friend to her?" Natsu smirked as he put his hands above his head. Gray didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Why does it matter how Lucy feels about me? You have a girlfriend Natsu so Lucy is off limits to you unless your willing to make her cry." Gray wasn't going to hold back anymore. Somehow someway he will tell Lucy how he feels even if she doesn't feel the same way. Natsu jumped forward and was about to land a hit on Gray when suddenly a whip restrained him. Gray looked over at the user with wide eyes.

_Lucy…why is she here…_

Lucy ran over to Gray and hugged him tightly. When Wendy told her Natsu was talking to Gray she got worried. She didn't want team Natsu to fall apart. She needed to tell them both the truth. "I need you both to listen to what I have to say and stop trying to kill each other. Can you do that," she asked looking at them both who nodded in response. She took a deep sigh and motioned for them all to sit down on a bench.

"Natsu it is true that at one point I did love you. The day you started dating Lisanna, it hurt. I was miserable but I got over it all thanks to Gray. He healed the hurt that you caused and gave me hope. Truthfully I moved on. I fell in love with Gray and was too scared of what people thought. Now I don't care. I needed you both to hear this. I don't want our team to fall apart. I want us all to be happy." Lucy began to shake as tears started to fall from her eyes. Natsu looked down, knowing he can't be the one to comfort her anymore. He realized how big of a jerk he was being to her and Gray.

"Luce I'm sorry." Gray smiled as he heard Natsu apologize. He got up and stood in front of the bench. He pulled Lucy up by her hand and pulled her close. She smelled like strawberries and it was intoxicating. He rested his head on her shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Lucy please stop crying," Gray whispered but she pulled away from him. She looked away. She wanted to know the truth and there was only one way to find out. "Gray you once asked me if I love Natsu and I told you the truth. I need you to tell me the truth. Do you love Juvia? She was the first person you talked to when we returned." Lucy was crying harder at this point and she was sitting on the ground now as her entire body was shaking. Gray sighed as he wrapped his arms around her small body. He didn't want her to hurt anymore.

"Lucy you idiot….No I don't love Juvia. The one I love is you and I have for a while now," he said as he cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. He would not be the reason for her tears anymore. Natsu cleared his throat before speaking. "Look guys I'm sorry about how I have acted. I need to take off and find Lisanna though." With that said, he took off leaving the couple by themselves.

Gray pulled Lucy up and kissed her softly on the lips before taking her hand in his and walked her back to her apartment. She smiled softly and invited him inside. They sat on the bed, enjoying each others company before Lucy broke the silence.

"Gray Fullbuster will you go out with me?" Gray smiled as he nodded and claimed her lips over and over again. He pulled her into his chest as they both slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXX

The sunlight shined brightly into the apartment, waking up a very happy Lucy. She fluttered her eyes open trying to adjust to the light and take in her surroundings. She looked beside her and there was Gray still fast asleep. She smiled softly as she went to get up but was pulled back down. Gray opened his eyes and smirked. "You're not going anywhere Luce," he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. She blushed as she let out a sigh and giggled.

"We can't stay in bed all day you know," she spoke but Gray moaned in response. He sat up exposing his bare chest and his ruffled hair. Lucy giggled at the sight of her boyfriend. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want this moment to end. For once in her life she was truly happy.

There was a knock on the door, startling Lucy. She walked over to the door and opened it up revealing Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna. Happy flew in and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Luuuucy Natsu burned my fish," Happy whined as he made himself at home. Lucy closed the door as she began to make a pot of tea. Gray got up reluctantly and wrapped his arms around Lucy who squealed in response.

"Sorry for running off the other day. I came by just to say I approve of you guys but don't worry I haven't told anyone. I figured if you want people to know you will tell them yourself. Ice princess you better take good care of Lucy cause if you don't I will beat your ass that's a promise," Natsu said as he and Lisanna made themselves at home as well.

Gray rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed, throwing a shirt on in the process. He watched as Lucy poured a drink for everyone. She came and sat next to Gray on the bed.

"Thank you Natsu. I appreciate it. I'm truly happy so no need to worry about me," she said as she smiled at her friends. Team Natsu was no longer falling apart and everything was right in the world. Natsu and Lisanna said their goodbyes and headed out the door with Happy right behind them. Gray pulled Lucy in for a kiss as he quickly lost his shirt and pants, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Do you always have to strip every chance you get," she asked even though she already knew the response she would get.

"You don't seem to mind that much," Gray answered as he watched Lucy get embarrassed and smack his arm. He pulled her in for another kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Everything was perfect but they were so wrong. Their lives as they knew were about to get flipped upside down as the danger that lurked around the corner grew closer and closer by each day that passed.


	4. Captured?

2 years have passed since Lucy and Gray have started dating. When they announced it to the guild everyone was happy with the exception of Juvia of course but she got over it. The guild celebrated the entire night away.

Lucy awoke around 3am alone in her apartment. Gray had went on a mission with Natsu and Wendy. He wouldn't be back for a few days. Lucy ran to the bathroom to get sick yet once again. For the past week she had been throwing up. A small glimmer and a moment there stood Leo pulling back her blonde hair. He sighed as he rubbed her back gently trying to ease her pain.

"You should already know my advice Lucy. Your sick to your stomach every day..I think you need to get a test and find out." Lucy sighed as she stood up, wiped her mouth, and went to lay back down. She knew there was truth in his words and she would take a test but not right now. "I will Leo. Just let me rest a while please." With those words Lucy drifted off back to sleep.

XXXXX

Lucy had a test in her hand and tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked at the results but they remained the same. She was pregnant. She was feeling a mixture of happiness and fear at that very moment. She returned to her comfy bed and fell back asleep.

XXXXX

Lucy awoke when a cold yet gentle hand caressed her face. She fluttered her eyes open and there stood the one she loved. He wasn't supposed to be back for a while but yet he was here. He kissed her forehead softly and laid a cold rag on her forehead.

"Gray…"

"Shhh. Don't speak baby." Gray had finished his mission up quickly and came home. When he returned home he found a positive pregnancy test on the counter before he woke his girlfriend up.

"Gray…I'm pregnant…," Lucy managed to get out before she started to break down crying afraid of what will happen next. To her surprise, Gray pulled her close to his chest and kissed her softly on the lips reassuring her. He wiped away her tears and smiled at her before turning on the lights.

"I found the test on the table. Look I'm not going anywhere and I couldn't be happier." Lucy smiled back at her boyfriend and decided to enjoy the time she has with him.

XXXXXXX

Gray and Lucy ran towards the guild as fast as they could even though he didn't want his girlfriend coming. They had gotten a message from Warren that the guild was in trouble. They flung the doors open and the sight before them terrified Lucy. All of their guild mates were scattered among the floor having been defeated by someone or something. They scanned the room and found the culprit, the black mage, Zeref. Lucy froze, terrified at the sight before her. Gray stepped in front of Lucy, trying to protect her and their child.

Zeref dropped Mira and Elfman on the ground as he heard the doors open revealing the last 2 members of fairy tail. He smiled and stepped towards the couple and watched as the one known as Gray stepped in front of the Heartfilia girl. "My my..trying to hide the princess from me are you," he asked coldly before lunging forward to take out Gray.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want but please don't hurt Gray," Lucy cried out. Zeref stopped his attack and smiled softly. He walked over to the celestial mage before speaking. "I need your help Lucy Heartfilia. I need you to come with me." With those words said he vanished, taking Lucy with him.

Moments later everyone started to regain consciousness and noticed that Gray was sobbing by the guild doors. Natsu stumbled as he got up and made his way to the ice wizard. "What happened?" Gray refused to look anyone in the eye. He couldn't protect his girlfriend who was pregnant with his child. He was shaking when Mira slapped him across the face.

"We will get her back. Dry your tears. We know what he's after so there's hope," the she devil said softly, informing the guild of the situation at hand.

XXXXX

Lucy woke up in a dirty dry cell with nothing but a blanket on the floor for comfort. Her head was spinning and she had no idea where she was. She heard footsteps coming her way when a man whom she recognized approached the cell. She was terrified. She wanted to go home but didn't know how. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lucy heartfilia I am Zeref and I need you to do one task before you can leave. You see I have found another eclipse gate and I need you to open it. This one will not bring dragons here but rather take me to the dragons from 400 years ago so I can eradicate Acnologia," the man spoke informing the girl of what he needed.

Lucy didn't know what to do. He was evil and if she helped him she wouldn't be able to live with herself but if she didn't she wouldn't be able to return home. Zeref frowned seeing as she refused to answer him.

"I'll let you think things over. I'll be back in three days for your answer," and with that he was gone.

XXXXXXX

Gray had been drinking whiskey since he lost Lucy. Everyone was formulating a plan to bring Lucy home but he couldn't take it. Mira told him to have faith but Zeref is one to kill someone and not think twice about it. He clenched his fist.

_Lucy…please be okay. I will come for you I swear. Just please survive._

Natsu walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. No words were said but it was comforting. Natsu felt terrible that he was useless and couldn't stop Zeref. "We will find her. We should get going. Cana has the teams picked out. Looks like its gonna be me, you, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel. We need to head there as soon as possible.

XXXXXXX

Several Days have passed since she got captured. Zeref comes and goes hoping she will cave in and open the gate but to no avail.

Food was dropped in front of her as the black wizard approached. He unlocked the cell and stepped inside. A woman followed him inside. She was here to torture her again. Her name was Kass. She had long black hair, baby blue eyes and a whip in hand.

"This will be your life until you change your mind or die." With those words said Zeref disappeared and the torture began. Lucy held her stomach as Kass hit her over and over again with the whip.

Lucy cringed at the memory. The only thing keeping her alive was her baby at this point. She wanted to go home so badly. Footsteps were heard running down the hallways as screams were heard. She looked up as 5 people approached the cell and tears started to fall from her eyes.

_Gray...you came_

Exhaustion finally took over as she passed out on the floor. Gajeel ate away the iron so the team could get to Lucy. Him and Erza stood guard as Wendy, Natsu, and Gray rushed over to the unconscious Lucy.

"Wendy is she going to be alright," Natsu asked as the sky dragon slayer used her magic to heal the girl. Wendy nodded in response.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here before anyone comes," Erza spoke softly. Gray picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her as the team escaped Zeref's mansion.

Lucy started to come to when they took a break in a secluded forest. She opened her eyes trying to take her surroundings in. She saw Natsu and Erza looking over at a map, Wendy was talking with Gajeel, and Gray was holding her close to his chest and crying. She reached her hand up and wiped away his tears which startled the ice mage.

"Y-You're awake," he stumbled over his words. He kissed her lips softly and stroked her cheek. The group turned to look at Lucy who tried to sit up on her own. She was greeted by smiles and hugs with the exception of Gajeel but he showed his concern a different way.

"Thank goodness your okay. I don't think we would be able to deal with HIS wrath if you wernt." The iron dragon slayer smirked at the couple. Gray wrapped a arm around her waist, trying to steady her.

"I thought I would never see you again baby," he murmured into her shoulder. She smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. The team heard loud explosions letting them know they had to get out of there and fast.

The team ran as fast as they could until they finally reached the guild hall and to their surprise there stood the first master, Mavis. She was the only one who could stop Zeref if he decided to follow the team back to the guild.

"Gray you take Lucy to the infirmary to rest. The rest of you will stay here and help everyone fight in case Zeref shows up."

XXXXXXX

Gray laid Lucy gently down on a bed and sat down in a chair next to her. He kissed the top of her head as he took her hand in his. They were waiting for Porlyusica to come take a look at Lucy.

"Baby you should get some rest. I'll wake you up when she gets here." Gray sighed as he squeezed her hand as if telling her everything will be okay now. Lucy closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Gray slowly started to drift off to sleep himself. These last few days were like Hell to him. Losing his queen isn't something he can deal with.

A knock on the door woke the ice mage out of his sleep. A older woman with wrinkles on her face and pink hair entered the room. Gray went to wake Lucy up but the older woman stopped him from doing so.

"From what I've been told, she's been through a lot. Let her sleep," she spoke as she used her magic to look over the girl and see if anything was majorly wrong. Porlyusica put a hand on Gray's shoulder after she was done examining Lucy.

"She's a little dehydrated but other than that she's going to be alright. She's also pregnant but I'm sure you already knew that. The baby is fine though. She seems to be about only a month pregnant. She will be okay now that she's home." With those words said, the woman left the room leaving the couple alone.

Gray sighed in relief. His worst nightmare was over. Both Lucy and their baby were going to be fine. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend sleeping peacefully.

_ I will never let you out of sight again. I promise._

A hand reached up and gently caressed his face. He looked down and was met with those chocolate eyes that he loved so much. He leaned in a kissed her lips gently and smiled softly at her.

"Sorry for not waking you. Porlyusica said you're going to be fine. Your dehydrated but both you and our baby will be okay." Hearing those words, Lucy couldn't help but cry. She had been so scared that she lost her baby but knowing that everyone was okay, it relieved her.

"Thank goodness," she murmured before hugging Gray tightly not wanting this moment to end. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her head as he stroked her hair. A feeling of nausea came over her and she ran to the nearest bathroom to relive herself. Gray followed his girlfriend as he rubbed her back and held her hair back. Everything seemed to settle down at least for the moment. No one knew about the dangers that was soon about to plaque this world.


	5. happy ever after

Lucy awoke to the morning sunlight that filled the infirmary room. She sat up gently and looked around the room but Gray was no where in sight. A feeling of utter pain washed over her and it took all she had to just get out if the bed and move around.

_ What's going on? Why isn't Gray here.._

Suddenly the infirmary doors flew open and the black wizard entered the infirmary. He pulled Lucy up by her hair and examined her. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. "So I hear your pregnant now? Even better of a reason to help me. That way your child can have a bright future." Zeref turned around as ice and fire mixed creating a explosive attack.

Leo suddenly appeared, afraid Lucy would get hurt. He picked the blonde up, separating her from Zeref and getting her to safety. Natsu and Gray stood there, ready to protect her no matter what. "This isn't your fight. Its mine. Zeref wants me to open another eclipse gate so he can take down acnologia." Lucy stood up as the pain eased and she started to walk toward the black wizard but was pulled back by her celestial spirit.

"Lucy…Normally I agree with your crazy ideas but not this time. Your putting your life on the line and I wont stand for it!!!" Leo was practically begging her not to do this as Natsu and Gray continued to fight.

Natsu dodged a attack and returned with one of his own. He knew they needed to get Zeref outside so Lucy wouldn't be in danger. He threw himself at Zeref, causing them to break the glass window and fall outside onto the ground.

Gray looked over at Lucy one last time before he jumped out the window. He was going to keep her safe no matter what. Gray and Natsu both continued to attack the wizard but none of their attacks seemed to have a effect. "We need to do something.." Gray murmured as he looked around and saw that other members of the guild started to join the fight. Gray shook his head as he created more ice and kept backing Natsu up with his own attacks.

Mavis slowly walked over to Zeref causing the fight to stand still. They both suffered from the same curse. She understood why he wanted the eclipse gate opened but it was too dangerous and she had no choice but to stop him. If she used fairy heart they they both would disappear from the world but so would Natsu.

She looked over at the dragon slayer. She couldn't take his life too. She had created magic that could separate Natsu from Zeref so they could take him down for good. "I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow Natsu for a moment." Mavis smiled as she dragged Natsu away from the battlefield. She needed to make this quick or more lives would be taken. Natsu looked at her weirdly as he tried to walk back to the battlefield but was stopped in his tracks.

Mavis put her hands on his chest and her hands started to glow. She closed her eyes as she concentrated hard. This spell was hard but she could pull it off. A couple moments later, she removes her hands and smiles.

"What did you do to me," Natsu asked a bit worried that something would happen to him. He knew the first master had great magic but he wasn't sure what to expect.

"I've separated your soul from Zeref's that way when he dies you can continue to live." Natsu smiled back at the first master as they returned to the battle field where they saw most of the guild had been defeated. All that remained was a worn out Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy.

Zeref smiled as he lunged a attack at the little girl, causing her to scream and pass out. Gray was getting irritated and knew they needed to end this. Mavis appeared in front of Zeref and placed her hand on his shoulder. "FAIRY HEART!!!" A bright light engulfed both Mavis and Zeref and no one could see what was going on. As the light faded, the only thing that remained was the bodies of the two who no longer remained in this world. The battle was over but it certainly ended in tragedy.

Natsu gritted his teeth as the sorrows of his comrades filled the air. Mavis and Zeref both died. Mavis used her powers to give Natsu life and take life from Zeref. He started to tremble when a small pair of hands embraced him from behind.

Gray fell to the ground as he had pushed himself to his limit. Wendy was hurt so she wouldn't be able to heal anyone anytime soon. Erza rushed to his side to try to help him.

"Gray…," a familiar voice filled his ears as he heard someone approaching. He was pretty beat up. He had severe wounds covering his body and he no longer had the strength to move. He knew Lucy was approaching but he just didn't have the courage to face her. Warm hands rubbed his back gently as if trying to soothe him. Before he realized, the entire guild stood outside around the bodies of Mavis and Zeref.

"Mavis gave her life….so I could live..so we could live..she sacrificed herself to take Zeref down." Natsu trembled as Happy rested on his shoulder and Lisanna by his side. Leo and Elman helped Gray get back on his feet. Tears fell from everyone's eyes as Natsu announced the death of their first master but it hit Lucy hard. If she had just done what he wanted no one would have died.

Gray glanced over at his girlfriend who was now sobbing. He gently took her hand in his and squeezed it, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. The battlefield started to clear out as everyone made their way back inside the hall to rest and tend to their wounds. With Zeref no longer roaming the world, there was no life threatening threat anymore. This would certainly mark a major day in history for years to come.

Lucy made her way into the hall followed by Gray, Leo, and Elfman. Gray sat down next to Lucy and rested his head on her shoulder. He knew he needed his wounds to be taken care of but he needed her more. He closed his eyes as she played with his hair. It felt nice to him. Suddenly a fist came in contact with his shoulder, causing him to look up. There stood Erza with a serious look on her face. She had bandages around her arms and various parts of her body. Mira, Levy, Lisanna, and Kinna had been bandaging everyone's wounds and treating them.

"Gray you need to go to the infirmary so someone can treat those wounds. If left untreated, they can get infected." Erza pulled Gray to his feet and dragging him off, earning a giggle from the celestial wizard.

Erza and Gray walked to the infirmary where Mira stood waiting for the last patient. She had just finished patching up Elfman when the two wizards walked in the door. Gray took a seat as Mira began to treat his wounds and bandage them.

"Gray…you did good out there. You protected the woman you love. Not to mention your child. Congrats by the way." Erza's voice filled the silent room. Gray didn't feel like talking. He felt like they lost. He knew they managed to protect Lucy but they ended up losing Mavis in the process. "All done," Mira said as she tied the last bandage and smiled. Her smile faded as she looked over at Gray. He was silent and rather cold. Gray mumbled a thanks before he left the room and heading back to the guild hall.

"He blames himself for Mavis death," Erza explained to the she devil as they too made their way back to the hall to join their comrades. This marked a new beginning for everyone. This day would not be forgotten for a long time. Time does heal all wounds after all. Gray scanned the room for Lucy as she was no longer at the booth when he returned. His eyes fell on her over by the bar talking to Wendy and Levy. He made his way over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder as tears fell from his eyes. He wouldn't let go this time. Lucy blushed a bright red as her friends giggled at the ice mage's actions.

"Gray…" Lucy pulled away from the embrace and kissed him passionately on the lips, earning a smirk from her cocky boyfriend. As day turned into night, the guild celebrated and mourned the events that had occurred. The terror that Zeref brought into the world was now gone but was that it? Would a new threat begin to surface? No one knew what would happen next but even so, they would be prepared for whatever danger that lies ahead.

Lucy and Gray said goodbye to their friends and comrades as they made their way out of the hall. It had gotten late and they were ready to go back to the apartment and finally be able to sleep in a comfortable bed, together. They walked hand in hand down the streets of Magnolia as the moonlight shined brightly. Gray stopped for a moment to take in the scenery. Everything was quiet yet peaceful. Lucy turned around to look at the ice mage. Here lately everything seemed to be going crazy. She smiled as she tugged on his hand. Gray looked over at his girlfriend and couldn't help but smile and began walking along with her. Shortly they arrived home.

Lucy entered the apartment and headed straight for her bed, earning a laugh from Gray. She smiled as she patted the bed, ushering him to come over to her. Gray followed the blonde to the bed and was met with a fierce yet passionate kiss.

"Today was rough…we lost so much…I almost lost you Gray..but yet you protected us," Lucy whispered as she pulled him close, afraid to let go of him. She loved him more than anything and she refused to let anyone ruin it. Gray titled her chin up so he could gaze into her chocolate eyes that held worry in them.

"Luce…there's no need to worry. I promise I'm not going anywhere." With that Gray kissed her over and over again. Lucy blushed as her clothes now remained in a pile on the floor, leaving her completely exposed. With a smirk, Gray dove right now and started to nibble on her neck causing a moan to erupt from her crimson lips.

"G-Gray," Lucy managed to get out as he made his way down to her round and firm breasts. He took one hand to play with a nipple while he nibbled on the other. Lucy closed her eyes as pleasure started to fill her body. She tugged on his dark hair earning a moan from him.

Gray pulled back as he climbed further into the bed pulling Lucy on top of him. As she sat there, he began to play and tease her clit. She tossed her head back as she moaned out, almost begging for more. In the moment she wanted him. She wanted to forget everything that happened. She needed this more than anything.

Gray pulled her close as he pushed his thick cock deep inside her wet hot juicy pussy. He closed his eyes as pleasure filled his body as well. Lucy rode and rode his member as he matched his rhythm with hers. After a few moments, he shoved himself hard and deep inside of her releasing his hot juices and causing her to come as well.

"GRAYY!!!" Juices flowed out of the couple as they laid there panting and sweating. Lucy moved off of Gray and laid next to him, putting her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat. He played with her golden locks as he pulled the blanket over their nude bodies. "I love you Lucy," with that said the couple started to fall asleep holding each other tight. After everything they have been through, they needed this night alone more than anything.

**XXXXXX**

Everything was right in the world. Time passed by peacefully without the danger of Zeref. Gray and Lucy moved back to the Heartifilia mansion to raise their children. Everyone moved on. The couple still visits the guild from time to time. Other than that, everything was perfect and they couldn't be happier.

A/N: sorry for the lame ending. I'm writing another story that has a better storyline so will probably have more chapters. Look forward to it. I'll probably post it in a few days or so


End file.
